


Fluffy Lie to Me

by Hils



Series: The Fluffy Files [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-13
Updated: 2001-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils





	

Spike slid his arms around Dru as she tried to coax her dead bird into singing. "You meet anyone while you were out, pet? Anyone interesting? Like Angel?"

"Angel…" Dru repeated and immediately got that far off, dreamy look in her eyes that Spike knew so well. He'd seen it plenty of times before, ever since Angel had left them in Romania, but it bothered him more now that Angel was around.

"My Angel is lost," Dru murmured to herself. "I must find him, then we can be together again."

Spike flinched. He was beginning to think that coming to this town hadn't been such a good idea. But Dru had insisted, saying it held the key to her cure. Now he wondered if she'd been thinking of Angel the whole time.

"Dru, you know he's our enemy, don't you? I would get your hopes up about him coming back to us. He's got the Slayer now."

Dru turned to him and smiled knowingly.

"The game isn't over yet." she whispered before pulling herself out of his arms and wandering back into the bedroom, Spike and the dead bird both seemingly forgotten.

Spike stared at the closed door; he suddenly had a heavy feeling in his heart. He had to go out, a bit of violence would make him feel better no doubt.

* * *

"Who's Drusilla?" Buffy asked bluntly. She was tired of all this, tired of being treated as some sort of stupid kid. She wanted the truth, and she was going to make sure he gave it to her.

Angel looked uncomfortable. He'd known that his past was going to become an issue at some point. He just wished it wasn't starting with Dru.

"I did a lot of unconscionable things when I became a vampire. Drusilla was the worst…"

Buffy listened, her heart growing sick as Angel told her how he had destroyed an innocent girl, made her insane by killing everyone she loved before turning her into a monster.

When he finished talking, she felt as though she was sitting in a room with a total stranger. She'd always imagined he must have done bad things before he had been cursed with a soul, but she never imagine he could ever do anything that…sick.

"I think you should leave." she said softly.

Angel's face filled with pain. "Buffy, please."

"Just go." she said firmly.

Angel stood up. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. Buffy remained silent, looking at the floor and not looking up until she heard the door close behind him. Then she broke down and cried.

* * *

Buffy lay on a hill on the outskirts of town, gazing up at the night sky and running over the story Angel had told her again and again. The trouble was, the more she thought about it the worse it sounded. She could just imagine the pain and terror of the poor human Drusilla before she was turned, being tormented by a monster for no apparent reason other than his cruelty. Every time she pictured Angel's face in her mind she saw a twisted killer, she wished she could see the man she thought she loved but he was gone.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, which she barely noticed.

* * *

Spike wandered through town towards the outskirts, his shoulders slumped. He had fed well but gained no satisfaction from it; all he could see was Dru's delighted face at the idea of Angel returning to her. She knew more than she was letting on, of that much he was certain. What was worse was the fact that he knew if Dru wanted Angel, there was nothing he could do to stop her. She always got what she wanted.

He didn't even know where he was going but it beat going back to Dru who clearly wanted to be left to her own devices. At least here he could get a bit of peace. He stopped at the sight of a figure lying on the ground ahead of him. Maybe not.

Buffy rose when she felt someone standing behind her. She sighed when she saw who it was and pulled a stake out of her bag.

"Spike," she said wearily. "Just the person I don't want to see."

"Mutual, I'm sure." Spike sighed with an equal lack of feeling. He took in her appearance; shoulders slumped, eyes dull and face damp with tears. She looked the way he felt. He glanced at the stake held half-heartedly in her hand.

"Looks like you want to do this about as much as I do."

"What do you want?" she asked with irritation. Why couldn't she just be left alone for once? Then she looked up and saw it, the same pain and weariness in his eyes that she felt in her heart. She also saw recognition; he knew what she was feeling because he was feeling it himself.

She lowered the stake, knowing that neither of them wanted to fight. "What happened to you?"

Spike was slightly startled by her question. She was the last person he expected to be interested in his problems. He sighed. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

Buffy nodded, not quite believing she was standing here having a heart-to-heart with a vampire who had tried to kill her a few weeks ago.

"It's Angel."

"It's Dru."

They both said simultaneously.

"It's Angel and Drusilla."

"It's Dru and Angel."

Buffy couldn't help but smile this time and Spike grinned, despite the pain they were both feeling.

"Ok," said Buffy. "I'll go first."

Spike nodded and Buffy sat back down on the grass. He took a seat beside her as she took a deep breath and told him what happened.

"I really thought I knew him." she said when she'd finished. "I mean I knew there was a lot about his past that was bad, but I never imagined anything like that."

"No offence, luv." said Spike carefully. "But he is a vampire. What did you expect?"

Buffy turned to face him. "Have you ever done anything like that?"

Spike snorted. "Hell no, I'm a fight, kill, run kind of guy."

"You see, that's my point. What Angel did is worse than what any regular vamp would do."

She sighed. "Anyway, tell me what happened with you."

Spike took a deep but unneeded breath. "Funnily enough it's about Dru and Angel as well."

He told Buffy his story and she listened patiently.

"We've been together for over a century," he said glumly. "And it's like I don't even exist now. I don't expect you to understand, but there is a close bond between a Sire and his Childe, especially those two. I get that, but I don't want to lose her."

Buffy nodded in understanding.

"What are you doing out here anyway, pet?" Spike asked.

"I come up here when I want to be alone," she replied. "I like to watch the stars. It's so peaceful."

She lay back down and after a moment Spike did the same. They lay there together for a few minutes until the silence was shattered by Buffy giggling.

"What's so funny?" Spike asked with irritation.

"This," Buffy replied. "A couple of weeks ago we were trying to kill each other and now here we are, pouring our hearts out to each other like best friends."

Spike's body tensed and he jumped to his feet. "Yeah, well don't get used to it. The only reason I didn't kill you was because you looked pitiful."

Buffy sat up and glared at him. "Likewise."

Her face softened a little. "It was nice though, nice to find someone who actually understands how I feel," she reached up and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Thank you."

Spike looked down at the hand clasping his and Buffy followed his gaze. It was then that she realised just what she had done…what she was doing right now. She let go of his hand and jumped to her feet.

"I gotta go." she said hurriedly.

"Me too." said Spike.

They both turned and ran.

* * *

_I am not attracted to Spike._ Buffy told herself as she walked home. But she couldn't stop thinking about how nice it had been to just be with him and talk to him. Holding his hand, even for a brief second hadn't been too unpleasant either. She groaned. Whoever said life was simple was the biggest liar around.

* * *

_I am not attracted to the Slayer._ Spike told himself as he walked home. The trouble was that the more he thought about it, the less he believed it.

He pushed open the door to the factory and was immediately greeted by Dru, her eyes shining.

"We had a visitor while you were out." she purred, taking his hand and pulling him into the main room. A young boy turned and flashed a grin at him. He looked about the same age as Buffy. _No! Stop thinking about her._

"You must be Spike. This is so cool. I read all about you."

Spike looked at the boy and then at Dru. "Snack?"

Dru shook her head and tutted. "The boy is the key. He will bring us what we want."

Spike looked puzzled. He really wasn't in the mood to be trying to figure out Dru's riddles. Ford decided to translate.

"This is just like the movies. I've got a deal for you. Your girlfriend seems interested but said you were the boss guy. Now I have to convince you before you decide to kill me."

Spike rolled his eyes. Was this kid for real?

"Fine," he sighed. "Convince me."

"I wanna be a vampire. You turn me and I'll give you the Slayer."

Dru grinned with delight. "She trusts this one. And when she is gone we can get my Angel back."

Spike stared hard at the boy. Buffy was being betrayed by another guy she cared about. This could destroy her. Wait a minute! He thought to himself. _What do I care? She's the Slayer and I'm a vampire. This should not be happening._

He smiled at Ford. "Deal."

* * *

Buffy tried hard to act like everything was as normal as it could be. She told Willow, Xander and Giles that Angel was out of the picture but didn't go into any details as to what had happened. She also neglected to mention her little meeting with Spike. There was no way they'd understand. She was having problems figuring it out herself.

Out of the stewpot and into the fire

She was also having problems acting normal around Ford. Willow had told her what she had seen with Xander and Angel. He was definitely planning something and she now had to play innocent until he revealed what he was planning.

She hated this. She'd had enough lies to last her a lifetime.

* * *

Spike watched Dru wearily as she made her preparations for Angel's apparently imminent return. She's covered the place with flowers and insisted that Spike got her some new clothes.

It was bloody ridiculous. She was acting like a schoolgirl in love and he might as well be invisible for all she cared. The only time she spoke to him was to coo about how Angel would be back soon or to ask him to get her things.

He soon found himself unable to even stand the sight of her. He slept all day and went out all night, leaving her to her own devices. He wasn't sure she even noticed that he was gone.

So here he was again on one of his all night walks. He never went anywhere in particular, just roamed all over town. There was only one place he avoided and that was the spot where he and Buffy had talked. He knew that if he saw her now he'd more than likely tell her about her so-called friend's betrayal.

_I don't know why you don't just do it._ A voice inside his head said. _It'll work out well for everyone. You'll get Dru back and Buffy will know what a wanker that guy is. Plus you'll get to see her again, which I know you want to do._

Spike groaned aloud. This was insane. But before he knew what was happening his legs were taking him towards the hill.

* * *

Buffy lay on her back watching the stars. She'd done her patrol for the evening and was now killing some time before she had to go home. She knew her friends would be there, wanting to cheer her up. But the fact of it was that she just wanted to be alone.

_Unless Spike shows up of course._

Buffy sighed as the voice inside her head reminded her that she'd been thinking about him more than a little since their meeting the other night.

She almost wished he'd show up again so they could talk some more.

"Slayer, I need to talk to you about something."

Buffy jumped to her feet and turned to find herself facing Spike.

She glanced up at the sky. Someone was obviously listening to her.

"It's about that mate of yours." Spike said quickly, not giving her the chance to speak. Buffy frowned in confusion.

"Xander?"

Spike shook his head. "Not him, the other one. The new bloke."

"Ford?"

Spike nodded, his facial expression not changing as he spoke. "You can't trust him."

Buffy rolled her eyes and snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

Spike's brow furrowed in confusion. "You already know?"

"I know a little. He's in this cult that worships vampires. I don't know exactly what he's planning though."

Spike face softened a little. "Allow me to fill in the gaps. It's quite simple really. He wants me to sire him, and offered you to me as a trade."

Buffy's eyes widened with this piece of news. "That's crazy."

Spike shrugged. "Just thought you should know." he said casually before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Buffy called and grabbed his arm, spinning him back to face her. "Why are you telling me this?"

Good question. Spike thought to himself.

"Because…because despite everything, you listened when no one else gave a damn."

Buffy gave him a small smile before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Spike nodded and quickly disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Buffy took a deep breath before tapping lightly on the door in front of her. This wasn't going to be easy.

The door opened to reveal Angel. Shirtless. Amazingly though, she felt nothing.

"Buffy?" he asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you." she said quietly. "We need to talk."

He smiled. "Of course, come in."

Buffy stepped into the apartment and sat in the first chair she came to. Angel picked up a shirt and buttoned it up before sitting down beside her.

He quickly spoke before she even had a chance to open her mouth. "Buffy, I'm sorry about the other night. You know I would change my past if I could, but I can't. You know I'm different now, I'm just glad you're ready to put it behind you so we can move on."

Buffy's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she finally found the ability to speak. "Angel, that's not why I'm here."

His face was immediately flooded with disappointment. "It's not?"

She shook her head. "No, it's Ford. I've found out what he's planning."

Angel listened as Buffy told him what she knew. When she had finished he sighed.

"It makes sense I suppose. How did you find out?"

Buffy flinched. "It doesn't matter. I'm working on a plan and I need you to back me up when I'm ready."

Angel nodded as Buffy walked to the door.

"Bye, Angel." she said, and was gone before he could reply.

* * *

Spike wandered back into the factory, trying to shake of the strangely happy feeling in his heart from when Buffy had kissed him. He shook his head; if this carried on he was going to end up crazier than Dru.

As if on cue, she wandered into the main room, a large group of minions walking behind her. Tonight was the night Ford was going to betray Buffy and Dru was making no attempt to conceal her glee. She was all prepared; the minions were gathered and she was dressed in her new outfit.

She motioned for the minions to stay back as she approached him.

"Miss Edith was talking to me while you were out." she purred, circling him as she spoke.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Really, pet? What did she say?"

Dru voice grew stern and she frowned. "She told me you've been a naughty, wicked boy. You've been with the Slayer, trying to steal away our picnic before it's even begun."

She moved in front of him and began to sway gently from side to side, capturing his eyes in her hypnotic gaze.

"Be in my eyes." she droned. "Be in me."

Spike had seen this trick done a million times, yet his still found himself unable to break away. Her voice cut through all his thoughts and he was able to focus on nothing else.

Keeping her eyes on Spike, Dru motioned to two of the minions who bundled Spike into the bedroom and snapped the manacles around his wrists.

"Nothing will keep me from my Angel." Dru said, dealing him a powerful slap to the face. She then swept out of the room, leaving Spike still caught in a daze. It was time for her to deal with the Slayer. She had hoped for Spike's help with this delightful task, but she could make do without him.

* * *

Buffy glanced up as the doors to the underground club burst open and was filled with vamps, Dru at the front. There was no sign of Spike and she grew a little anxious.

As if reading her thoughts, Dru marched over to Buffy, a grin plastered on her face.

"My Spike couldn't join our little party." she said with mock sadness.

"Too bad he won't get to see me kill you." Buffy spat in reply.

"No deary, it's you who is going to die."

She began to sway and Buffy's eyes glazed over.

* * *

Spike let out a growl of frustration as he continued to work at the chains that held him. Once Dru had gone, it hadn't taken him long to shake himself out of the trance Dru had put him in. Damn her. She was probably at the club by now, and Buffy wouldn't stand a chance without backup.

He could see it now. Dru attacking Buffy, feeding from her, her limp and drained body lying on the floor.

With an anguished cry, he put all his strength into pulling at the chains and was amazed when they snapped free.

He ran.

* * *

Angel felt helpless as he fought off a group of minions. He could see that Buffy was helpless against Dru and there was nothing he could do about it. As he continued to fight, he was vaguely aware of the doors to the club being flung open, but his vision was blocked and he was unable to see who it was.

As Spike burst into the club, he quickly took in the scene before him. Angel was fighting off the minions but he couldn't see Buffy. Finally he spotted her and he gave a small sigh of relief. She was alive, but she wouldn't be for much longer. Dru had her cornered and was seconds away from making a meal out of her.

He used every ounce of vampiric speed he had to race across the club and pull Dru away from her. The spell broken, Buffy slumped against him and he held her close.

Ford and Dru stared at Buffy and Spike with dismay. Dru was distraught that Spike had turned against her and Ford was mad because his plan was working out nothing like he'd planned. His eyes flitted around the club until they came to rest on Buffy's stake on the floor. Desperate times call for desperate measures, he thought to himself. Grabbing the stake he pressed it over Dru's heart.

"Turn me or your girlfriend fits in an ashtray." he hissed to Spike.

Seeing their mistress in peril, the minions took the wisest course of action. They fled.

The club now more or less empty, Angel's vision honed in on two things. One; Spike was holding Buffy in what looked very much like a protective embrace, and two; Ford was holding Dru at stakepoint. A pain flooded through him like he'd never felt before.

Spike looked from Dru to Buffy and back to Dru again. He never would have dreamed he'd find himself in this situation, or that the choice he was being presented with would be so difficult. Dru whimpered as the stake was pressed more firmly against her chest.

"Come on, Spike." Ford urged almost desperately. "What's it going to be?"

Spike opened his mouth to answer when another voice cut him off. "Don't!"

Buffy and Spike turned in amazement. "Angel?"

"Angel…" Dru repeated dreamily. Her voice and eyes tinted with longing for her sire.

"Don't hurt her." Angel said softly, keeping his eyes on Ford the whole time.

"Angel? What are you doing?" asked Buffy, stunned at the scene which was unfolding before her.

He turned to face her. "I can't explain it Buffy, but I can't let her die. My blood is in her veins; I can feel her pain, her fear. I don't expect you to understand, but there is a close bond between a Sire and Childe."

"I don't want to understand. Angel, you can't do this to Ford. I won't let you."

Angel reached up and tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "I don't expect you to."

Before she could even react, he pinched a nerve in her neck and she slumped, unconscious, to the floor. Spike glanced down at the fallen Slayer and Angel used the one-second distraction to give him the same treatment. Then he turned back to Ford.

Ford pushed Dru away from him and she quickly scurried over to Angel, snuggling close to him. Ford bared his neck.

"You know what I want."

Angel nodded and vamped out. _I'm sorry Buffy_ , he thought to himself as he bit down.

* * *

Buffy plunged her stake into the chest of the creature that had once been her friend. Watching with grim satisfaction as he crumbled to dust.

"Rest in peace." she said silently as the dust settled.

"Buffy…" a voice spoke from behind her. She knew who it was without even looking. Swinging around she dealt Angel the most powerful punch she could muster, sending him sprawling to the floor. She stood over him, stake in hand.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use this thing on you." she hissed.

Angel said nothing, which caused her to falter a little.

"I'm sorry." he finally whispered.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "That's just great," she sobbed. "I just sent one of my friends to Hell because you turned them into a demon and you're sorry."

Angel climbed slowly to his feet. "I don't know what else I can say."

"That's the whole point. There's NOTHING you can say that will make this okay. You told me that you were different now, but last night proved that you're not. You killed a human just to satisfy the bond you have with someone you made insane with your cruelty. It's just too much. Angel, I want you to leave, take Dru and get the hell out of Sunnydale. If we ever meet again it will be as enemies."

Angel nodded. "You'll never see us again, I promise. I'm just sorry it happened like this. You're an amazing person, Buffy, and I hope you find someone a little more worthy of your love than I was."

Buffy remained silent, looking at the floor until she was sure that he was gone. Finally she looked up and over at the gate where Spike was waiting for her. Suddenly things didn't seem quite so bad.

The End


End file.
